Gone But Everywhere
by laugh4life
Summary: What if Alison was alive? What if she was coming home to the girls after two years of them believing that she was dead? Takes place during/before 3X1. Events are a little different, but are explained. Rated T just in case! R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! This is a random idea that popped into my mind... Just trying it out here. Enjoy!**

* * *

**August 31, 2011 - 11:58 P.M.  
**

"_I'm coming home. -A,_" the four girls read simultaneously. Cell phones clutched in their hands, their faces pale with shocked fear.

All of a sudden Spencer Hastings bursts out giggling hysterically. Her thin figure is bent over in laughter as she lets out the tension she had been carrying around for days. Aria Montgomery's voice is breathless as she, too, joins in the chiming laughter. The black night sky is soon ringing with three girls' tinkling laughter. It fills the empty night sky with meaning as they laugh in the face of the situation.

However, Emily Fields, the last of the four, scowls at the text message. Her mind is racing with thoughts. Who is messing with them?

The girls were walking home from a bonfire at a friend's house; Caleb Rivers, the popular Hanna Marin's boyfriend. Hanna is a close friend of the three girls, and decided to walk home with them after bidding her boyfriend goodnight. So there they were when their phones beeped, one after another. Aria's phone strumming, Spencer's beeping, Emily's honking and Hanna's singing. It sent shivers up their backs, for it was eerily familiar.

The second Spencer catches her breath in her bent-over form, she gasps, "Em, it's fake. We know that now." Her voice is sympathetic and caring as she bluntly states the truth.

The air is crisp and cool, and Emily shivers, but not because of that. She wonders, "What if it really is Alison?"

"But it's not, okay? Em, we caught the _A_ culprit. This has to be someone just messing with us. Listen, it's been all over the news the past few weeks. With Mona's trial for killing Ali, the news has been filming us non-stop. They found out about _A_; they were bound to sooner or later. Now that Mona has been on the stand, we know that _A_ can't be Alison. Mona admitted to being _A_," Aria gently tells her friend. She looks into Em's wide brown eyes and says, "It's a joke, Em."

Hanna Marin joins in, "Yeah, Em. Don't take it literally. It's just someone messing with us."

"But what if it's not?" Emily ponders. Her voice is urgent and curious. Her chocolate eyes pierce the other girls' as she searches their faces for any signs of support. None is revealed. She continues, "What if it's Alison? Mona never confessed to killing her; she could still be alive."

"But the autopsy report-" Spencer interrupts.

"-Could be fake," Emily argues. She puts her hands on her hips, her eyes narrowed with determination. She defends, "There is no real proof that she's dead. The cops couldn't tell by sight if it was her or not, and those tests they ran could be altered or mistaken. There is no real evidence."

Aria steps in and puts a caring hand on Emily's arm, "There's no use arguing about it. Come on, Emily. Let's go."

Em shrugs off Aria's hand and walks ahead of the others, not stopping to wait for them.

Silence suffocates the girls as they walk the last few blocks to Spencer's house. They stop at the end of the driveway, hugging their thin jackets to their bodies as they stand in the freezing nighttime air. Spencer turns to stare at each of the girls. Her face is half-concealed in the dark of the night, but the moonlight shines across it, illuminating her fear.

"Do you think you girls could stay the night? I don't want to be alone; my parents are in Florida, and Melissa's staying at her new apartment," Spencer admits.

Hanna's blond head of hair bobs up and down as she chirps, "Of course."

As soon as Hanna speaks, Aria nods her consent and pulls out her phone to text her mom. Her fingers fly across the tiny lit keyboard as she alerted Ella Montgomery that she would be staying at Spencer's for the night.

Hanna and Spencer look to Emily, who shifts from one leg to the other uneasily. Her face shows her stubborn sadness, but after a little persuading, the others are able to get her to agree. The four girls' heels click all the way up the long driveway and into the white mansion.

Lights brighten the house, lighting it like a candle flame. Shadows dance across the room and the girls all pile up the creaky stairs. Soon they're in Spencer's organized room, lounging across her bright red chair and her queen sized bed.

"What a great night," Hanna sighs happily. She climbs up on Spencer's mountain of a bed and stretches out, yawning with exhaustion.

"Hey!" Spencer complains, hopping up, too. She looks around the room at the girls, scattered and tired. Declaring, "Movie night! So will it be _The Notebook_, _Gone With The Wind_, _Akeelah And The Bee_, or _The Blind Side_?"

Aria's dark brown head perks up and she shrieks excitedly, "_The Notebook_!"

"Well said," Hanna agrees, and they reach across the space between each other to give high-fives.

"Em?" Spencer hesitantly asks.

"Whatever," Em murmurs indifferently.

Her black hair sweeps across her face, concealing most of it from view. Her arms are wrapped around her legs, and she clutches them as if holding pieces of herself together. Her dark eyelashes flutter, and Spencer notices a trail of wetness traveling down her cheek. Emily's eyes suddenly open wide, staring right into Spencer's, unashamed. Self-consciously, Emily reaches up a shaky hand and smears the evidence of sadness across her cheek, wiping it away.

Popping the DVD into the player, Spencer turns off the lights and climbs back up onto her bed as the opening credits roll out onto the screen. Two scenes into it, Hanna's eyes are drooping and Emily is already asleep. On screen, the character Allie laughs, her voice chiming through the speakers of the TV. Emily stirs, rolling over and making a pained face in her sleep.

Not long after, Aria and Spencer quietly doze off. Soon, all four girls rest peacefully.

The crickets sing outside Spencer's open window as they rest fitfully after such a long and worrisome night.

_Sweet dreams, darlings._

**September 1, 2011 - 9:43 A.M.  
**

The birds chirp in the cool morning breeze. Their voices mix and mingle, creating a sort of song. Spencer opens her eyes groggily and stretches, yawning loudly. Relaxing back into the inviting bed, she closes her eyes once again to become lost in the world of dreams.

Not long after, Emily awakens. Being the caring girl she is, she throws on Spencer's robe, knowing she won't mind, and runs downstairs to grab the paper for the girls, although mainly for Spencer. Although she disliked what Spencer suggested last night, she could never hate Spencer. And so she figures that the paper, which is something Spencer loves to read, would cheer her up and make her forgiven.

Emily's feet pad across the shining hardwood floors as she crosses the living room, through the kitchen and to the laundry room to retrieve her shoes. Exiting out the back door, she walks around the side of the house to the driveway. She watches her high-heeled shoes clatter across the concrete driveway. In the still morning light, they make an awful lot of racquet.

As she nears the end of the driveway, she lifts her head and looks to her left as she picks up the paper. It must be her ears playing tricks on her; only a minute ago she thought she heard the soft padding of another pair of feet.

Grabbing the plastic bag containing the news, Em starts the journey back up the long driveway when she suddenly stops in her tracks.

In a heart-stopping second, a hand clamps down on Em's shoulder. Before she knows it, she lets out a piercing scream and another hand comes from behind to cover the girl's mouth. Her heart pounds furiously inside her tiny chest, and her eyelashes are fluttering up a windstorm. Her mind is racing, but blank all the same. It's as if she suddenly forgot how to move, how to act.

Once again, she lets out another shriek, only for it to be muffled by the hand suffocating her.

"Shhh," A voice whispers urgently in her ear.

Emily's eyes widen in recognition and her struggles become nonexistent as she realizes who it is. The freshly manicured fingers gripping her mouth loosen. Emily stays put in fear that she was wrong. Biting her lip, she listens to the even breathing of the person standing behind her; breathing that she hadn't heard in so terribly long.

Ever so slowly, Emily turns around. At first she keeps her eyes downcast, afraid of disappointment. When shoes appear on the pale concrete, Em's heart races and she can hardly hold in her enthusiasm. Her excited eyes spring upward.

A pale heart-shaped face, long wavy blond hair, and two sapphire blue eyes stare right back at her. All of a sudden, Emily squeals happily, and her face radiates her incredible joy.

"Alison!"


	2. Chapter 2

**September 1, 2011 - 9:45 A.M.  
**

"Alison!" Emily gasps in surprise and shock. Her eyes are wide as saucers as she stares at her long-lost friend.

From her expensive and shining Prada high heels to her airbrushed appearance, thanks to L'Oréal makeup, Alison is dressed for success. It doesn't look as if she had been dead for two years. Could it really be her, after so long? Her hair is curled ever so slightly, almost perfectly, just as she had done it when she was most definitely alive. It is silky and cascading down her shoulders so beautifully. Her wide blue eyes are trusting and delighted as she looks to Emily.

Her light pink lips form a lively smile, and her white teeth glimmer in the light of the morning sunrise. Her heart-shaped face glows with obvious life, and her hands reach for Em's.

"Emily," She whispers, her sapphire eyes lighting up affectionately. She pulls an unmoving, shock-shelled Emily into a strong hug, gripping her like it is the end of the world. She says, "I've missed you."

The second the truth sinks in, that Alison really is here and that she really is hugging Emily, Em hugs her back, tightly. Letting the ecstatic tears fall from her eyes, Emily sobs out her happiness as she grips Alison tighter than before. Each second, all she can think is that she used to believe she would never hug Alison again. Yet here she is.

A stack of papers that Alison holds tightly in her hand brushes against Em's bare skin by her neck and she shivers, faintly wondering if they gave her a paper cut. But with Alison here, it was too little a detail; she just didn't care. And so she gripped Alison tighter and let out all the tears she had been holding in for two years of mourning.

Fifteen minutes of exclaiming later, Emily and Alison bound up the long driveway and into Spencer's house. Emily holds Alison's hand, not letting go for fear of losing her again.

"Spencer! Aria, Hanna! Come down, quick!" Emily shouts up the stairwell. Feet pound across the wooden floor upstairs as the girls hop out of bed at Em's exclaiming voice. Emily looks to Alison once again and still doesn't truly believe that she's there.

The girls' feet make racket louder than a stampede of elephants. Hanna cries out, worried, "Are you alright, Em?"

The girl's Filipino and Irish face glows with happiness as she answers, hardly able to cage her hysteria any longer, "Yes, yes! Just come, please. Now!"

As soon as Spencer, the first of the three girls, rounds the corner and looks toward Emily, her eyes shift past and spot Alison. She stops dead in her tracks, putting a hand to her mouth as she screams in half delight and half horror. Hanna and Aria bump into her statue-like figure, complaining until they look where Spencer is pointing a shaky finger.

"A- Ali?" Hanna takes a shaky breath, questioning the live doll in front of them.

"Hello, my darlings."

**September 1, 2011 - 10:45 A.M.**

After forty-five minutes of exclamations and hugs, the girls decided to sit down and swap stories.

"I just can't believe it," Spencer mutters, "There's an autopsy report filed under your name. We read it ourselves."

Aria, Hanna and Emily are sitting on the plush couch facing the TV, and Spencer leans against the counter top of the kitchen. Alison is seated in the large chair opposite the four of them, twirling a strand of hair vainly. Her grin is radiant as she looks at all four of them, so changed yet so similar.

Alison smiles brilliantly, "I faked it."

The girls gasp, and Spencer wonders, "How?"

"Time will tell," Ali simply responds.

Aria is the next to speak the girls' racing thoughts, "But how are you still alive? The police couldn't find you, and when they found that body, they were so sure... And they kept searching for a murderer! Why didn't you give them a hint, at least, that you weren't dead? And now Mona is locked up for your murder, of which, like Em pointed out last night, she never really confessed to-"

"-Aria," Ali grins, beaming at her friend. "Trust me. I have it all planned out; I'll take care of it."

"What does that even mean?" Hanna suddenly rages. "All you do is wreck others' lives! You made us think you were dead for two years, and tricked everyone, even the police. How will you take care of this mess? It's too big for you to clean up by yourself."

Taking a good look at the raging girl, Ali suddenly appears pleased. She smiles, sidetracking and escaping the questions, "Hanna. Not so hefty anymore; looking good. And it appears that you've acquired quite the attitude with your transformation. You've created some new competition for me, huh?"

Hanna's face flushes with both happiness that Ali noticed her weight loss and the prospect of her potentially being competition, although Hanna knew Ali meant it in the worst way possible. She keeps her mouth shut, but slightly grins at Ali's words.

Spencer appears disgusted with Ali's appearance, but it is no surprise. She never did like Ali's manipulating ways or controlling attitude. On the other hand, Emily is overjoyed, hanging onto every word and phrase like it's gold.

Suddenly, Ali lightens the mood by giggling like her old self. She says, "I brought gifts!"

The girls perk up at that, but when Ali lifts a stack of papers, folded and neatly bundled from the floor beside her chair, the girls' excitement turns to confusion.

"They're not the usual type of presents, but I thought you each deserved them. They're letters. I- I wrote them. Do you want me to pass them out to you guys?" She simpers, almost shyly. But shy is not something Ali is; she never was.

"No; Please read them to us," Emily speaks up eagerly.

One by one, the girls nod their agreement. The paper crinkles as Ali pulls it out of its binding, and smoothed the front of it. She opens it up from its folded state and begins to read.

Her voice is wobbly but happy as she reads, "September 1, 2009..."

* * *

**Reviews please? (:**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey again! I was glad you all liked last chapter. Thanks so much for those amazing reviews; they were truly spectacular. Here's the next chapter; Enjoy!**

* * *

**September 1, 2011 - 10:50 A.M.**

Alison's syrupy sweet voice cuts through the surrounding air, sharp as a knife as she reads the letter. Her eyes are downcast, and her lips curve up into a sour smile. Her twinkling eyes shine brightly with unshod tears as she reads the letter aloud.

_"September 1, 2009. Dear girls,_

_"The police sirens blared all night long; in the woods, behind my house, even in front. It was declared an official disappearance this morning. I watched as the cops declared me a missing person and sent multiple search teams for me._

_"They aren't going to find me. I know how to hide too well. I've watched my brother do it for years with the drugs and alcohol; his buddies and him taught me without them knowing. There is no possibility that I'll get caught. Anyways, I have my safe houses. For a whole year I've been planning this. It was perfect that no one guessed. All the easier for me to get away._

_"I need my freedom. But before I set onto the road, I visited the girls. I snuck by Aria's house this morning first. I'm not proud of this, but I peeked in her windows; I had to see how she was. I wanted to know if she was hurt at all that I was missing. I wanted to know if it meant anything to her, just as I did with all the girls._

_"Next came Spencer's house. I figured her family would have a calm head about it, but Spencer was crying. Truly crying; I felt terrible. 'Why did I have to do this to the girls?' I kept asking myself. But I knew why. It was the right thing to do. I couldn't bring this person into their lives, too. I had to get away._

_"Hanna's house was after, and just as I had anticipated, she was crying up a storm. With a tissue box at her side, she blew her nose as she watched the news and ate rocky rode ice cream; her favorite._

_"And Em was last. I knew Em would be torn up about it, because of her immediate and unbreakable liking toward me, but I didn't know just how sad she would be. It was heartbreaking to watch her cry. After a while, I was forced to walk away. I just couldn't take it anymore._

_"And so here I am, in his car, regretting what I've done. Because for the first time, as I lose the four girls before my eyes, I realize that I needed them more than I knew. That I relied on them for more than I let on. They grew to be a part of me in the last few years, and I couldn't live without them._

_"Why did I do this?"_

Alison pauses. At the end, her voice wobbled a bit, and a sob caught in her throat. She waves her hand, passing it off as nothing major.

Her eyes are glistening from the tears slipping over the rims. She looks around the room at her friends, glad to be with them once again after so long. The cool breeze from the window leading outside the stuffy room provides a small amount of comfort. The sunlight shining across the mahogany floorboards of the room cast shadows from the objects obscuring their path.

No one breathes as Alison stops reading. They stare around at each other, still processing what they just heard. What did it mean?

"Ali, what does this mean? Can we at least have some answers?" Aria asks almost angrily.

She smirks kindly, "Possibly. What do you want to know?"

"Well," Aria starts, "Why did you plan your own death? What were you running from? How are you still alive? How are the cops not on your trail? Why did you come back after all this time? Why did you check up on all of us, when you should have, logically, been running from the police?"

"I planned my own death because of something that is also tying you four to Rosewood, also. I can't tell you very much; this is meant to be a short visit. I- I have to read you these letters. They'll explain a lot, I promise," Alison stares each of the girls in the eyes, begging them to trust her. She continues, "Please let me continue. I'll try to answer as many questions as I can before I go."

The girls' eyes sweep across the room and lock with each other, communicating in their silent yet efficient language. After a minute, Emily nods, "Fine, continue."

Ali throws the letter she was originally reading aside, and pulls the next one from the thick stack. It, too, crinkles as she opens it, and she looks at it fondly.

_"August 30, 2010. Dear Em,_

_"After an entire year, you moved on. I knew you were stronger than you looked. After a tragic year of grieving over me, you decided to put it behind you. You'd heard the news and couldn't ignore the facts; it was obvious that I was dead. I had been missing for over a year, and then my body was uncovered in my old backyard. The police stations were rolling with questions and suspicions; it was hilarious to witness what they had come up with._

_"They claimed I had been murdered. It was obvious that your heart shut down that day; I knew that you had been in love with me. Your tears, sweeping down your fragile cheeks in beautiful arcs, shook me to the core. I still can't shake that image for all I'm worth; it's stuck with me no matter what._

_"For a year before you discovered I was dead, you had been searching for a part of yourself that was missing. A part of me, that had traveled with you for so long._

_"I knew you missed my laugh, my smile. And I ached to give it back to you. But I couldn't. It is best that everyone thinks I am dead._

_"Emily, you're so strong to be able to move on. I knew in my heart, even back then, that you were in love with me. I just refused to believe it._

_"Your kiss, that gentle kiss that day, meant the world to me. I knew that you were in love with me before that. I could tell; it was the sparkle in your eyes; how you were so excited to see me each time I arrived wherever you were. And when you kissed me, it made me realize. That I love you, too. I lied that day, though. I didn't use that kiss as practice for the real thing. It meant something to me, but not exactly what it meant to you._

_"Honestly, I'm not interested in being your girlfriend to this day. I never was. But I still cared for you, Em. Like a older sister would for a younger sister; I wanted to look out for you no matter what._

_"I shouldn't have acted as I did when you kissed me; I was harsh. Too mean. You didn't deserve it; you were a lost puppy and you didn't know how to find your way back home after I bluntly told you that I used you. I felt terrible afterward, but like always, I wouldn't let it show._

_"I'm proud of you. You got over my death as quick as you could, although it did take a little time. You decided to concentrate on your schoolwork and you attempted to the best of your ability to fit in again and make life as it was work for you. I've watched you this past year._

_"Of course I know what's going on in your life; did you think I'd forget about you? No, never. Emily, you are beautiful. I was jealous of you; you knew what you wanted, and although you were shy at getting to it, you had a determination that I didn't have. Not like you had, at least."_

Ali takes a deep breath, pausing in her reading.

Emily hardly can believe what she just heard. She's clothed in her usual jeans, simple T-shirt and sweatshirt, but despite the seemingly natural situation cannot trust her ears. Her chocolate brown eyes are wet from the tears sliding down her cheeks in rivers. Rivers of happiness.

Suddenly Emily sobs out loud, and jumps up, diving straight into Alison's arms. She could barely believe it was true; Alison was there, in the flesh. After two tough years of believing her to be dead. Emily's first and only true love was back for good. To be honest, she had never been missing.

Cries shook the room; tears of joy and disbelief, tears of happiness and frustration. Why didn't Ali tell her? Why didn't Ali give her a hint? She led her to believe that she was dead, and she knew how much it broke Em's heart, and yet she didn't do anything about it. Was that really fair?

Finally, as the cool air calms Emily's racing mind, she whispers to Ali, "Go on, please."

She is still hugging Ali like there is no tomorrow, and doesn't have the nerve to let go of her yet. Emily's face displays a mixture of sadness, regret and happiness as she grips the girl tighter. Finally she lets go with a radiant smile lighting up her face.

_"And then you lost touch with the other girls. I was terribly disappointed. I wanted to come back into your life and make you girls friends again. But I couldn't. I still can't. It's a few months later, after you girls drifted apart, and I still am unable to come back into your life._

_"I feel awful, Em. I'm still declared missing. But I'm not; I'm right here in Rosewood, under all of your noses. I feel terrible. I miss you girls. I miss your laugh especially, Em._

_"I miss you._

_"If I ever get to see you again, I promise to apologize. And if I don't, this is me doing that right now._

_"I'm sorry, Emily. I'm sorry for all the pain that I caused, all the loss that I made you feel, and all the sorrow that you had to bear in my name. I wish I could take it all back; I truly do._

_"Emily, I hope you the best in life. This is my goodbye letter in case I don't make it out of this situation alive. I realize that I have left you with more questions than answers, but please trust me. Out of the four girls, I think you will do that the best._

_"Goodbye."_

* * *

**Thank you so much for taking the time to read this story. I'm having a lot of fun writing it! Did anyone see tonight's PLL? Oh. My. Goodness. It was outstanding. So many answers, but still twice as many questions!  
**

**Thoughts?  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi again! I hope that you enjoy this chapter! It's not my longest, or my best, but I'm on vacation the next few days and wanted to get this out before then. So I hope you like it! There's only one letter this chapter, but Spencer's, and maybe Aria's, are coming next chapter. I have a lot planned for you guys (: I appreciate the reviews, and love when you guys are kind enough to either give me ideas or creative criticism. Anyways, enjoy this chapter!  
**

* * *

**September 1, 2011 - 11:14 A.M.  
**

As soon as Alison is done with reading Emily's letter, she picks another up off the pile. Tears are dripping down her cheeks in waves, yet she automatically grabs another letter as if robotic. It's obvious that she needs to read the letters. But why? Why can't she just explain?

Her voice shakes in the beginning, but she evens it out as she keeps reading. Opening the new letter, Alison begins to read.

_"December 17, 2010. Dear Hanna,_

_"I'm greatly impressed. After I died, I could tell that you were upset at first. But you learned from me. I watched you slowly grow thinner as you took control of your life. And I knew that you would be the popular girl you are today. You grew immensely, and I'm proud of you. Grew as in mentally. Not - you know - weight, like usual. Hanna, I know it must have been difficult to accept that you had to change, and I completely understand how hard it must have been. Sweetie, I knew from the start that you were strong, but not that strong. I have to say that I am pleasantly surprised.  
_

_"And you transformed right before my eyes. It took a few months, but you made it through; you knew what to do and became that 'it' girl that you always wanted to be. New clothes, new makeup, new body, new hair. By the way, I just love how you copied my hair, Hanna. I'm flattered. But why would you style your hair after your now-proclaimed-dead best friend's? It didn't make sense to me.  
_

_"Hanna, I'm envious. I wish I could take your place and be the girl that you are now. I wish I could. But I threw it all away. For what? A life of hiding. And I hate it; I want to be the center of attention again. Maybe someday.  
_

_"Considering the circumstances, I think that you handled my 'death' well. You certainly took it better than the other girls, at least. Spencer was all worried about the details, and wanted to know exactly what happened, because that is just how she is. Intelligent Spencer. Aria was upset, but I could tell that there wasn't much depth to it. Sure, she was sad that I was gone, and upset that I had to go that way, but she wouldn't be terribly torn up about it. Emily, on the other hand, was as brokenhearted as expected. She cried for days on end, and still she's hurt. I can tell by that distant look in her eyes.  
_

_"Your reactions was unlike any of these girls', well, maybe sort of like Aria's. It was almost as if you were happy, but at the same time ridiculously sad that I was dead. I could understand happy just as I could understand sad. Happy because it would mean that I wouldn't be there to force negative thoughts into your mind about your appearance. But sad since I wouldn't be there to see how amazingly beautiful you had become.  
_

_"I'm proud of you Hanna, and although it was a long, long journey, it paid off in the end, right? We see stunning results. If only I could congratulate you in person._

_"Either way, I'm writing this letter to you, Hanna, for a reason. If someone finds this when I really die, I want them or you to know how proud I am of you. How excited I was that you decided to take my place as the best girl in town. And to be honest, you're doing a pretty damn good job of it. Way to go, Hanna."  
_

The air goes silent as Alison stops talking. She still stares at the letter as if she's frozen. Hanna's expression is fairly distant and remote, almost like she isn't present.

Suddenly Hanna says, "Thanks, I guess," in a mildly nonchalant voice. Her eyes move to Ali's and she smiles.

With a curt nod and another grin back, Ali dismisses the remark. She stands up, stretching her legs and yawning.

"Can I help myself, Spence?" Ali asks as she heads to the kitchen to grab some food.

Spencer replies, "Sure."

"Do you have any apples? Oh, wait, I forgot. Your family has the worst apples," Ali answers her own question as she opens the refrigerator door. Standing there for over a minute, she debates on what to eat while the girls share glances in the living room.

Aria's expression is wildly confused, and obviously upset. Her eyes are wide and they keep darting from Ali to the girls and back again. From her place leaning against the counter top, Spencer is surveying Ali's cool mien. On her face is the look of doubtfulness, and stubborn frustration. It looks as if Ali is a math problem that she just can't seem to figure out. Back on the couch, Em and Hanna are freaking out. Em's still crying from when Ali read her letter, and Hanna's appearing half hyper and half upset. It's like she doesn't know what to do with her emotions.

"Ali?" Aria finally asks for a second time, determined to get more answers than she did last time. "I want you to tell us why you're here? Why now?"

The curly blond head of hair turns toward Aria. Ali's fingers grip the edge of the refrigerator door as she leans in Aria's direction almost playfully. Her hair falls in waves down her back and she dimples as she smiles at her.

"You want answers? Aria, Aria, Aria... Don't you know how I work? Sweetie, you're not going to get them unless you hear me out. If you're annoyed of me, leave now. But I thought you would be overjoyed, like Em here, to see me after these long, difficult years," Ali pouts. Her eyelashes flutter sadly as she stares at Aria, appearing immensely disappointed.

Suddenly she giggles in a very girly manner, covering her excited smile as she laughs. Her glossy hair is tossed about, and her eyes crinkle lovingly. Turning back to the fridge, she grabs a shining red apple despite her previous comment about them being bad.

As she washes the exterior of the apple under warm water, she looks back into the living room. Ali decides to give the girls a short version of the story she's going to tell them anyway.

"You want answers?" Alison asks and continues, "I'm here because I know what's been going on this whole time. I know what you've been dealing with and I realize that I'm the cause of it. I'm here to fix the mess I've made, and I know that you girls probably won't believe me, but I'm telling the truth.

"I know about everything. Every action, every word, every thought. I know it all. Because although your dear friend Mona - remember her? - admitted to being _A_, guess what?" Ali giggles again, and cold shivers run all the way up and down the girls' spines.

Ali whispers, with a smile on her rosy red lips, "I'm _A_."

* * *

**See, you received some answers! Surprised? You should be. It'll be explained later on. I hope that you liked this chapter; I sure had a great time writing it!**

**Review please?  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**I have a problem. I've sort of written myself into a sticky situation, because you all weren't supposed to know that Ali is A until later on. My fingers have a mind of their own when I write, and it isn't always good :/ Anyways, I've sort of skirted around the elephant in the room, as they call it. I hope you like the chapter anyways, and I would love to know your thoughts on how it was! Enjoy!**

* * *

**September 1, 2011 - 11:26 A.M.**

"I'm _A_," Ali giggles.

The girls stare at her in shock, hardly believing their ears. What is she talking about? They caught _A_; it's Mona. It makes sense, and Alison being _A_ does not. Plus, why would she tell them this now, when she just arrived? It's such a big matter, and needs to be tread upon lightly.

Spencer is the first to react, saying, "Wait, what?"

"Well, I know it's difficult to understand," Ali begins breezily, "But it's the truth. Anyways, your apples really are terrible, Spencer. I don't know why I grabbed another, since I already knew that," She states, dumping the sphere into the trash can and washing her delicate hand. Grabbing a towel, she dries her hands and then turns and smiles at the girls.

"You have a _lot_ of explaining to do," Aria spats angrily. Her cheeks are pink with sudden rage, and her fists are clenched as she remembers all that _A_ made her do. Alison has it coming for her.

Hanna's face grows just as enraged as she also thinks of what _A_ has threatened her with. She agrees, "You bet you do."

The whole time Emily stays quiet. Ali just stands there with a slightly skeptical and partially amused look on her face as she faces the girls. Her arms are crossed over her chest until she stalks over to the chairs and leans against one.

The perfect pink lips speak to the four before her. She says, "You want more answers?"

"Hell yes!" Spencer exclaims suddenly. Jumping up from her spot against the counter she advances toward Ali angrily.

Ali dances away from Spencer's menacing stance, lightly teasing, "You've got to get them. Hear me out, and you'll know everything. If not, you'll be wondering what it is that I'm going to tell you for the rest of your pretty little lives."

The four girls turn their heads, debating silently with each other. Ali's eyebrows raise in question, and Aria's head bobs inquisitively to one side. Emily's eyes are the only thing that move. They beg the others' and her jaw is tightly closed; it's obvious that she's already made her mind up. As usual, Spencer is highly suspicious, and up there with her is Hanna. It takes a maximum of five minutes before the four of them finally agree on a decision.

"Well, what do you have?" Spencer asks, tight-lipped as she asks.

**September 1, 2011 - 11:35 A.M.**

_"April 2, 2010. Dear Spencer,_

_"How unbelievable! When I died, you barely blinked an eye. Sure you cried for a day, but you got over it quickly enough. Soon enough you were back to your schoolwork, dedicated as ever. It's angering, really. Why were you not upset that I was dead? Why didn't you stay home from school, like Hanna? I would've had it been you. Okay, so scratch that; it's probably a lie. But I'm so disappointed. You were one of the last to see me and you seemed to care the least.  
_

_"You've always been good competition, Spencer. I missed those challenges when watching from the sidelines. It was all too entertaining to watch perfect Spencer Hastings steal her sister's essay. I had to do something; I couldn't pass up the opportunity to mess with you. It was all too tempting. Finally, I could slip Spencer up and show one flaw in her perfect reputation.  
_

_"So I rigged the judging panel for the essays, and boom! You won the Golden Orchid. Surprised, weren't you, that your teacher took such interest in the essay the second time around? I know Mr. Sandsoro well, in fact, and it was all too easy to convince him to nominate you. He does have an outstanding reputation in the state, you know.  
_

_"And earlier on, when you met Wren... Well, let's just say that it was so enjoyable to wreck. It was hilarious to watch you mope over your sister's guy, just like you did with Ian. It was just like a replay of what happened not one year ago. And then you flirted with him, and finally went after him. You kissed him back when he kissed you, and tried to deny it afterward. You broke up your sister and her fiance, Spencer. In the process, you not only broke Melissa and Wren's hearts, but you broke your own, too. It was all too easy to mess with, and so 're not as perfect as you'd like everyone to believe, huh?  
_

_"You're a lot like me. I am the same way. Everyone looks up to me, sees me as that grown-up girl who struts around Rosewood with confidence and attitude. I'm frightening because I don't let anyone see the weak side of me. But no one ever saw the behind-the-scenes, except maybe for Emily.  
_

_"I've done so many things I'm not proud of. One of the worst ones has to be faking my own death. But we'll touch base on that later. Second worst: blackmailing my parents. They hold a lot of my baggage, and their rage at me could explode one day. However, I know that they'll keep it a secret; if they don't, they'll look so terrible. The point is that I'm not perfect, either. Maybe that's the best of us.  
_

_"Spencer, did you really think that Melissa was wrapped up in all of this crap? All the bad things that have been happening to you and your friends? Well you were right if you did. She has been. Like I said, though; we'll touch base on that later.  
_

_"It's probable that you know this already, but I love to play games. And you all are messing with the biggest and best game in history. It's a game of lies. Twisted lies that can catch anyone in their net. And I wove them all. But not without a little help from the unsuspecting.  
_

_"Despite your smarts in school, you really don't seem to know how to deal with the outside world, Spencer. Or else you'd have figured out my game a long time ago. You would have known already that I faked my death and that I used Wren to help me. You would have known that your sister knew I was alive all this time. You would have seen how Jenna's blindness and weak soul helped me get to you girls. You would have seen all of the puzzle pieces come together as they did. But you didn't. I always pegged you to be smarter, Spencer.  
_

_"I wrote a letter to Hanna and Emily each for a reason. I'm sure you'll be smart when you receive this, if you ever do, and ask them for theirs. Because if I know you, you'll be determined to figure out the puzzle, now that I've told you the beginning. But you three together only have a fourth of the story. There's so much more, and I'm sure that they'll always be more to come, too. Just you wait. And have fun solving. I'll be watching."  
_


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello again! Thanks for all the reviews and story alerts. They're really appreciated. Okay, so this round the girls are just as annoyed with Ali, and that may be going on for a bit. Ali's only giving them bits and pieces of the game and they want to straight-out know the whole thing. But that's not going to happen quite yet because Ali has a plan. So I concocted this chapter for you darlings. **

**Is anyone else annoyed with the highlighted blue words that pop up ads? Ugh. It's simply atrocious.  
**

**I really hope that you can follow what's happening in this chapter. If not, please let me know so I can make it more clear; thanks! I hope you like it and please leave a review! Enjoy!**

* * *

**September 1, 2011 - 11:50 A.M.**

"_What_ is the game, Ali?" Hanna spits out threateningly.

"The game?" Ali smiles as she rises from her spot. She walks around the couch that Hanna and Em are sitting on, letting her fingers trail along the soft fabric as she makes her way to the kitchen. Her heels click on the wooden floor as she trots along and her golden curls bounce. A minute later she continues, "Ah yes. The game. All will be discovered in due time, Hanna, so be patient. It's no fun with you asking questions. And anyways, you'll find out everything soon enough. Just wait through four more letters at the least. Please?"

Hanna's eyes narrow and her nose scrunches in disgust. She doesn't want to do what Ali is asking her to do, but what choice does she have?

"Whatever," She answers and sinks back into her place on the couch.

Ali skips toward the counter where Spencer is leaning as she surveys the scene. Spencer questions, "What are you going to do after you tell us all of this? Why did you come back at now of all times? Why not let the game run on? Ali, you're a devilish, manipulative person and no one here trusts you after you faked your death. We all recognize how mean you treated us two years ago. So why come back now and tell us?"

"Not so many questions at once," Ali grins. Her face grows serious as she complies, "Fine; I'll answer a few questions. I know you must be bursting with inquiries. After all, I am back from the dead." Ali giggles and jumps up onto a bar stool, placing her elbows on the counter and her face in her palms.

As the girls curiously watch her, Ali begins, "I'm telling you this because it isn't just you girls in trouble. I am too. And... I need your help," Ali admits as she bites her bottom lip nervously.

Aria is the first to react to that, "Oh, no way! We've done so much for you, Ali; too much. We're not busting our butts again to save your ass."

"Yeah, you know what? Aria's right. You can deal with this on your own. Get lost," Hanna agrees, very opinionated and not at all afraid to show it anymore.

On the other side of the couch, Emily appears queasy as she follows the conversation with a sick feeling in her stomach. After all Emily's been through, losing Ali and then losing Maya, she finally has something good happen. Ali's back. Why would she wish her away? No; Emily couldn't do that even if she tried. Deep down she still loves Ali to pieces, and would do anything for her. But what would her friends think about her if she let Ali stay? Conflicted, Emily just listens until she decides to speak up. If Em doesn't talk for Ali, no one will.

"You guys; I think we should just hear her out. Sure, she's done a lot to hurt us in the past-"

"A hell of a lot!" Spencer exclaims.

"-But think about it. She's back. We all thought she was dead. Aren't you girls curious as to where she's been all this time? What she's been up to?" Emily begs, her eyes wide as she stares at each of them pleadingly.

Aria's the first to cave, "Well she does have a point."

With disgust written all over her face, Spencer gives Ali another chance, too, saying, "Go on. But if we don't help you, that's our choice. Not yours."

"Hey!" Hanna shouts, outraged. "It's my decision too whether or not I want to hear this. And I vote not!"

Four pairs of eyes land on Hanna though only one speaks up. Ali smirks, "Looks like somebody's found their voice. I used to think you'd always bow to what I wanted Hanna. I think I liked the old you better."

A scowl appears on her face as she glares daggers at Ali, "Yeah, well I still wish you were dead. Then we wouldn't have to deal with all of this confusing shit."

"Hanna!" Emily cries sadly. Her brown eyes are watery and are shining with unshod tears.

Grumpily, the annoyed and outraged blond girl slumps back into the couch, defeated. Hanna speaks tight-lipped, "Go on. Before I change my mind."

As Aria stares at Hanna, she's fairly certain that she hears her mutter "annoying twit." Aria's shocked. What has gotten into Hanna? Of course it is a difficult situation, but Hanna spoke with such disrespect.

Reaching over to the coffee table, Emily picks up the thinner bundle of letters and walks them over to the counter, placing them before Ali. They both smile at each other before Ali picks up a letter. Em heads back over to the couch and curls up.

_"September 7, 2010. Dear Aria,_

_"What have we here? Darling little Aria, who always seems to do everything good despite her punk-rocker look? Okay, well you ditched the look when you got to Iceland. Props to that. It wasn't really working for you, anyway, although the pink streaks did look interesting. When you got back from Iceland, I was shocked. Was it really Aria who got back, or was it someone else entirely? You are more grown up now. But at the same time just as dumb as before.  
_

_"Why would you go out with a teacher? You know that teachers fool around with students all the time. A lot do; just ask your dad. Are you really sure that Ezra is serious about you? Right; of course he is. Because he's 'in love' with you. God, if you could only see your idiotic self right now. Aria, you've always been the odd one out. That might be why I chose you when I befriended you four girls. But you've also always been trying to find yourself. And let me tell you - you're way out of your league with this one. Leave him to me; Ezra Fitz looks delicious. I'd know how to handle him. If only I was still alive.  
_

_"Speaking of which, my funeral was the other day. It was hilarious to see your face along with the other girls' when you received my text outside the church. Didn't think I was there, watching? Oh, that's right. You thought I was the dead girl in the coffin. Sorry to break your dreams, but you were wrong.  
_

_"I have my hiding spots, and I know how to get around without being found. I hated watching you girls sob over the decaying body in the coffin; it took all of my will not to scream and yell. But if I did it would wreck all that I created. So I didn't. No one could know that I was alive, despite how I wished they did. With all my knowledge, you girls seem like idiots. But you were only blind to reality; I'm surprised that you haven't figured out my game yet.  
_

_"Oh, Aria. Sorry I had to tell your mom about Byron's affair the other day. But you always knew I was right; you should have told her from the start. But you were weak and annoying back then, and you were never sure of anything. That's why I liked you; it was easy to get you to do what I wanted. You yearned for attention and I gave it to you. God, you were so dumb back then. Anyway; Sorry Ella was so heartbroken, honey, but it was your job to tell her. Why did I have to clean up the situation for you?  
I know you must be raging at me, but it isn't my fault. I was only doing what's best. For you; for Ella; for Byron. And it's fun, I must admit. It's entertaining to finally be messing with your lives again, not watching from the sidelines.  
_

_"Wondering where I was while you were in Iceland for a year and the girls were growing in Rosewood? I had unfinished business to attend to elsewhere. In Bristol, Pennsylvania to be more exact. Doing what you ask? I was checking up on 6795 Wickery Lane and another place for reasons of my own. Still curious as to why I was there? Go search it yourself._

_"Aria, you're such a pro liar. But it's never the best thing for you. Maybe it would be better if your Ezra secret came out sooner than later; your mother may not be as angry as she was with you for keeping Byron's secret from her. Hmm. I may just act for you if you don't do something about it soon.  
_

_"One last thing: Aria, you hold more pieces to the puzzle than you'll ever know. I'd be surprised, however, if you could put it all together. Game on, bitches."  
_

**September 1, 2011 - 12:16 P.M.**

Ali stops reading and silence hits the air. Aria is speechless. What does this all mean? And she can't get over the fact that Ali insulted them all to the point where she is ready to screech. Why were Ali's letters so rude? Yet they held so many answers. So many answers to their million questions.

For a minute the girls just sit there. Aria has no desire to speak up even though it was her letter Ali just read. She doesn't want to cause trouble. Not yet at least.

Suddenly a whirring noise begins and the girls all jump, thoroughly scared. Spencer's eyes grow wide as she realizes what it is.

"The garage," She hisses. "My parents must be home from Florida already. Although I can't imagine why."

"I- I've got to go," Ali cries, jumping up and racing to the other side of the room. Her fingers fumble with the latch to the white door.

"Where?" An alarmed Emily wants to know.

"Just somewhere," Ali waves the question off and bolts out the door, leaving it to swing in the breeze. Still written all over Em's face is extreme worry.

Flapping in the wind are the letters that Ali left behind. Locating the letter that Ali just read and left on the counter top, Spencer grabs it and rushes over to the coffee table, pinning them all down with a coaster.

Just then, the alarm system chimes, alerting the girls that someone entered the house. On the other side of the room, Aria is pulling the door the last few inches closed. It shuts with a dull click. Sighs are let out as heels tap into the room. Everyone looks up.

"Oh, good Spencer; you're home. Hello Aria; Hanna; Emily," Veronica Hastings greets them. She places her beige purse on top of the counter as the girls awkwardly attempt to look at ease. It isn't working. Tense as ever, the air is quiet as Veronica gets settled.

"Hi Mom," Spencer answers warily. "Why are you home so soon? I thought you were gone until Friday. And it's only Wednesday."

"Your father decided that he wanted to come home early, honey," Veronica answers as she looks up at Spencer. "To spend some time with you. Family time."

Spencer snorts, "Since when?"

"I've been thinking about it for a while, Spencer, and decided that we finally need it. After all, I've been working a lot lately, and haven't had much time to see you," Peter Hastings answers, stepping into the room as he lugs two large suitcases through the house. Finally spotting the other girls, he acknowledges them, "Hello girls."

Aria, Hanna and Emily murmur their 'hello's, quietly watching the scene unfold before them.

"Okay," Spencer replies slowly and warily. "Well, we'll be up in my room. We can play tennis later or something," She tells her father.

One by one the girls stand up. Emily's eyes sweep over the room and spot the pile of letters on the coffee table. As inconspicuously as possible, she lifts the coaster off of them and slips them behind her back. She smoothly follows Spencer and the other girls up the white wooden stairs and into Spencer's room, escaping the wrath of Peter and Veronica Hastings.

"God, that was a close one," Aria laughs as Spencer shuts her door. The other girls smile too, mostly in wonder. Did Ali really come back? Is she really alive? Did that really just happen?

All of a sudden, Hanna smacks her forehead, "Wait; we forgot the letters!"

Em grins, "I grabbed them for you. You're welcome." Hanna rips them out of Emily's hands and waves them in the air like they're a lottery ticket.

"What do you say? Who wants to read them?" Hanna smiles devilishly.

Without the other girls' consent, she tears into the top one on the pile. And when her eyes scan the first sentence, her face goes pale and her eyes widen in surprise.

The girls had no clue what dangerous situation they were getting themselves into. They wouldn't ever know until it was too late.


End file.
